Basic Instinct
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho. Not everyone starts off as a demon, and she was changed into one not by choice, and it is going to be a long journey to learn things that a pup or kit knows by instinct or when they are born.
1. Run

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 1: Run**

Nature is a cruel world, and to be thrust into a world of such unfamiliarity scares her. She licked her fur, trying to dry it as well as getting rid of some of the fur that seem to have gotten caught in her tongue. Kagome whined lowly as she curled herself into a tight little ball, her sad honey hazel looking out from the wet burrow that she had found herself for the night.

Fear was one of the things that she was facing, though the most significant of problem that she was facing at the moment would most probably be that she had somehow transformed into an animal of kind. Though she was unsure of what kind she is still. She whined again when her stomach growled, feeling somewhat pathetic and very much alone in this world that she has no idea about.

When she was first transformed, it took her a while before she realized that something was wrong. Kagome had panicked when she had encountered other predators with such a feral grin that it seemed like they could snap her neck like a twig. She ran for days, trying as much to hide and cover others that saw her as nothing much but a prey to be hunted.

She had gone without food for quite a few days, at times she thought that she would black out but persevered through, finding places to hide in which she seemed to have gotten better in. And that was how another fox of silvery white fur found her and paused for a moment to inspect this newcomer into his territory.

Her scent was new, and he knows well of the people that stays within his territory, even more so if they are female. Cool golden eyes looked down at the black fox that lay seemingly unmoving at first glance to any human, but signs of the fox quick and shallow breathing told him what he needed to know. Another dead give away was the scent that she was covered with of being unclean, with dried up mud and rotting leaves that clung to the fur.

Youko grimace at the lone fox before him, thinking against his better judgment, he picked up the female fox as he travelled back to his own den with all haste and speed. And when he held the fox in his arms, he could feel the coldness in the flesh, and the shallow breathing of the fox, the condition of it was not all that good.

For the next few days, Youko tended to the black fox, feeding and cleaning the black fox and much to the amusement of his partner, Kuronue. She was nursed in his own chambers where Youko knows no others but Kuronue would dare to enter.

Kagome however panicked when she first woke up, yelping as she all but practically jumped out of bed in her fox form. She was in place unfamiliar and to make matters worse, she had no recollection or any idea of what had happened or how she had gotten there.

She panicked.

* * *

A/N: I thought I would try writing something different for the new year. Enjoy!


	2. Panic

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 2: Panic**

If she were a ball, she would be bouncing off the walls of the chamber that she was in, and in all angles. Kagome had no recollection as to how she had ended up in that room or place. All that she had remember was falling asleep in the burrow that she had found herself in the forest and the rest was a blank.

She panicked, whining and whimpering as she tried to search for a way out of the room. If only she had her human body back, she would have found a way out of the place with more ease than the form that she had unwillingly taken. If this was the Gods' way of a joke, then it is not a very funny joke and she is within a horrible nightmare.

The sound of the door closing alerted her of someone, she turned slowly as though frozen to stare with wide eyed at the male before of her. He is for sure a lot bigger than her, and from the look of things, it is not going to be of any good or advantage to her at all that he is a demon.

Kagome groaned softly, but it came out as a whimper as she tried not to let the panic in her arise. Trying her best to will herself to think rationally, Kagome's rationality was fast failing her as she suddenly bolted away from the male. It was a stupid action of course, with nowhere else but the room to run about in, she would soon be caught for sure.

"Calm down, I found you out in my territory when I was out a few days ago, I mean you no harm," the male told her in a deep voice as he stood where he was, watching and waiting for her patiently.

It was apparently mostly not getting through to her as she backed away from him. With a roll of his eyes, Youko easily caught Kagome by the scruff of her neck, instantly neutralizing her movements by hold the right area. He could see fear and panic rising in her as Kagome's breathing became more rapid like her pounding heart that he could hear ever so clearly.

"Calm down, I mean you no harm at all," he repeated again before slowly releasing her onto his bed as he stood before of her. Kagome tried to calm her fast beating heart, not at all sure of how to make of the situation but she could never be too cautious, it was because of her own naivety in the past that had gotten her into countless of trouble. And this time there was no one there to save her, and she was sure of it.

"I'm Youko Kurama," he said with a pause waiting for a form of reaction from her, however it shocked him even more that there was none at all. It was like she did not know who the ever so infamous bandit and his group of fellow bandits are. It somehow did not sit well with him that someone did not know who he is when he is the most feared in the whole of Makai, and it made him frown.

He then continued on how he had found her and the condition that she was in, pausing from time to time to allow whatever it was that he was saying to slowly sink into her. When she was fully aware of the whole story, she wanted to cry, but instead curled herself up into a bundle of black mess as she whimpered, her body tightly wounded into a ball, her ears flattened against her head. She had no idea of where she was and worse yet, there was no one in the least bit familiar or people that she knows to be there at all.

Youko seeing this, took the time to slip out of his chambers as he went out to the cave entrance, thinking of a bit of a quick hunting would do, also allowing the female in his chamber to have some quiet time to herself to digest all that had happened, and from the look of things, it was something hard.

* * *

A/N:

To Diane  
Thanks for the heads up on that, I have recently corrected it, thanks so much for pointing it out to me again! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ^^

To inuluvskags1  
Thanks! i hope that the story will not be so much of a disappointment as it progresses on later into it! .

To Mimiru  
Hope that you like this chapter!

To Jessica  
Thanks and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To the rest of my Readers  
I hope that you enjoy this story and it will not disappoint any of you! Cheers!


	3. Being Cautious

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 3: Being Cautious**

When Youko had returned back to his chamber, the vixen, which he had picked up, was lying on his bed dejected and looking dead. As he closed the door behind him, Youko approached the black vixen, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, he noted the blankness in her eyes.

"You know you are now safe to change your appearance," Youko told the vixen for a moment he thought she was perhaps too deep in thought to hear him and was about to repeat, but instead he heard her replies in whines, whimpers and a few yipping.

He frowned finding it weird that she does not know how to transform into her more human looking form. Youko continued to ask her questions, about her skill what she controls, why she had to travel away from her territory, and her answer each puzzled him. It was like she was never born with those instincts or even born as a demon. Youko frowned at it as he thought of a way to prove it wrong, formulating ideas in his mind as he observed the vixen on his bed.

For days, Kagome was left to her own in Youko's room as she sat there with a blank piece of mind. Never once was she worried or hungry knowing that she would be fed and the only person that would enter was Youko. That is until one day Kuronue entered Youko's chambers to pass her a message. She was jumpy fidgety even before the other as she sat there as dignified as possible before the other to listen to the message that was meant for her.

Kagome frowned as she followed the bat demon out of the chambers, hesitant at first as she took slow cautious steps until she was brought to a forest where she saw nothing but a vast greenery with many exotic plants and rare medicinal plants growing in abundance. She took careful steps at first, looking around of her surrounding as she sniffed at the plants that were around her. Her senses were a lot sharper she had to admit and since the time that she entered the forest, she could not help but feel the familiar tingling of magic and youkai energy in the air.

With even the slightest of sound, Kagome would stop in her track and turn her head sharply in the direction of which she thought she heard the sound originated from. Youko watched, knowing well of the forest, waiting for the time when she was at ease before he start a series of attacks on the vixen to see if she was telling the truth.

Kagome jumped out of the way, her mind in a panic when the plants started to have a mind of its own as they attacked her viciously. There was practically nowhere to hide as she run and dodge as best as she could. Her stamina was not as good or great as expected as she tried to do sharp turns but instead at times, skid and fall over. She barked and cried for help, hoping that Youko would hear her, but found it was futile as she soon to come realize that she was very much alone again, like the day that she found herself to be in this unknown world.

Just as she thought she was going to die with the final few blows from the plants, Youko unexpectedly appeared and the plants seemingly backed off from him as he bent to pick her up. He had never meant to hurt her, just merely to test her to see if what she said was true. He was after the Youko Kurama, and there were a lot of enemies out there eager to kill him and either to gain instant fame or just because he was hated.

And for a black vixen to be put in his path or daringly be in his territory, even he has to exercise cautiousness, especially when he has his group of bandits to look out for as well. However how she had reacted to him, he was not at all shock as he tried to ease her off him.

* * *

A/N:

To Lotisha  
Thank you~! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere  
Thank you~  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

To AKARY YAMI  
I'm glad that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To Mimiru  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoy this chapter~

To Valleygoat  
Perhaps~  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To inuluvskags1  
Haha one day I might disappoint you in some means and ways, especially if my story direction ends up weird or awkward? One will never know~ Not even me.  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Jessica  
Sometimes being on the shorter end of the stick is a good thing, like how somethings happen for a reason. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Izno  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! =D

To Gizmo369  
Lol thanks, hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Foxluna  
I guess you'll find out soon as the story progresses on~  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To the Readers  
I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Baby Steps

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 4: Baby Steps**

Youko Kurama did not tell Kagome that it was his doing, the plants attacking her, instead he just merely appeared there at the direst moment. Her eyes showed loneliness, anger and hurt, a lot of hurt. She is a broken soul in some sense, but that does not mean that caution should be discarded or thrown to the wind.

Instead he made quick work of her emotions, telling her to draw power from it as he began her teaching her almost immediately. She was thrown out into the wild with him, as he too took on his original form as a fox of silvery white with 5 tails. He had expected some form of reaction from the black vixen at his appearance, but instead, he saw her looking down and very much the same as when she had awaken.

To say that teaching her was fun would be a lie as the exasperated silver fox as he watches her try to hunt with little success and her instinct, it was somewhat off as compared to most that were in born. If it was someone else that had to suffer through this teaching phase, Youko would have laughed at it, but instead Kuronue was the one doing the laughing.

There were many a times that Youko had wanted to just give up, but there was something about her, or in her that he could not seem to just stop where he was with her, but instead he learned to be more patient and accommodating. And true enough, through time, he was getting more and more used to her, but he soon found that never once was she able to transform into her human form.

What had them more puzzled was the type of fox she is, and the abilities that she has. It puzzled them all to no ends, as Youko and Kuronue tested her more than enough times to try and get a hint or even a leak of her powers. Though there as something that they managed after so many hundreds of tries, was her purifying ability that would rise and fall from time to time when she was attacked with a vendetta.

How was a kitsune like her to attain such a precious yet dangerous gift was something that he had not expected, though in his opinion, it was more of a curse, one that could kill her even. Youko trained Kagome harder than even himself, sometimes even undergoing about the same as her. Months turned to years, and years turned into nearly more than a century and counting.

Kagome grew to be a very beautiful vixen, her black coat sleek and soft as silk, her honey brown eyes had that certain coldness in them, but shone brightly. She learnt of her own skills when she found out about some of them, however there were many ways in which she was flawed, and that is not knowing well of how to fight properly in her current form, or to use her full potential with her powers as a miko in this animal form. Also, Kagome did not want to let anyone know of it as a future asset to her when in combat or battle.

She excelled in many things under Youko's guidance, however she still did not manage one thing, and that was transformation.

* * *

A/N:

To AKARY YAMI  
Glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Hope that you enjoy this as well.

To Izno  
Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Hope that you will enjoy this as well~!

To Killercandycane  
Well look on the bright side, she learn something new all the time! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Jessica  
Thanks! Haha sorry but not really going to make her clingy to Youko all that much until perhaps when they are both officially paired off or something. Though thanks and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To the Readers  
Hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and a great weekend to you!


	5. Full Moon

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

Youko trained with her as often as he could, sometimes even bringing her to join in on their heist. It was at first against her principle to do so, but she soon fell into their interest, but she was much more pickier with the heists that she was more than often invited to join in. Sometimes it made her feel like she was playing Robin Hood, stealing from those that are wealthy and tyrannous, and giving it to those that were in need of it.

In the nights that they did nothing, Kagome would take a stroll or run through the forest and sometimes sleeping out in the forest, and sometimes with the company of Youko beside of her. It was rather comforting, to have the warmth of another body next to her and the security that she felt when she was with him. However it took her quite a while before she started showing trust to the other handsome male fox.

And as fate has installed for her, Kagome's transformation came to her like some kind of an irony, on the night of the full moon. Kagome was out alone in the woods of Youko's territory, taking a night walk after a well-fed meal that she had proudly caught herself. Then just as when she was trotting down to one of her preferred path towards a watering hole, Kagome felt nothing but sharp shooting throughout her body. At first it was only the pain as she growled and whined out about it, then it was the feverish feeling running through her body as she felt as though her breath was knocked out of her.

Her movements slowed to something more sluggish, and then it came to a stop as she all but collapse on the forest ground, her legs useless as she hung her head in an attempt to stay conscious. Her eyes were shut tightly as she dug her claws into the forest ground a low growl emitting from her throat. It seemed like forever for the pain to fade away, but when it did, Kagome felt light headed and finally gave into the darkness onto the forest ground with the night sky as her blanket.

No one seek her out, when Kagome came to, she groaned out in pain of the overwhelming headache that she seemed to be receiving at the moment, like some bad hangover. Sound, it was the thing that shocked her the most as she looked down on the ground to see her feet connected to her legs and the rest of her body parts. She could hardly believe it as Kagome touched her body with her hands as though for the very first time, exploring the smoothness of the skin feeling her goose bumps forming from the coldness that she was feeling.

She was finally able to transformed herself, back to her own body. Standing up too fast was a bad idea as she collapse back down onto the forest ground again. Her legs, they felt somewhat numb, she almost panic at the thought of having a pair of legs which was useless but instead, Kagome started massaging her leg to help the blood circulate better. It may have taken a short while, but when she took a few baby steps towards where she had originally wanted to go to, Kagome nearly ran with a heart fill with excitement and joy to the watering hole where she would take her quick bath to cool herself at times or to rid herself of her prey's blood. And there, Kagome confirmed with her own eyes of her very appearance.

She was finally able to be like a human being again. Her hair, still the same long black tresses, but it had grew longer, somewhat silkier even. There were little changes made to her, but it was obvious as day and night to her. However despite of those minor changes that were made to her, Kagome was very much so happy of her human body.

"Who are you?" came the deadly familiar voice of the a certain male.

* * *

A/N:

To Jayne  
Oh who knows how the story will go on~ I do hope that it will not disappoint you on their future reunion. Enjoy!

To Mimiru  
I hope that this chapter is what you had expected! Enjoy!

To Jessica  
Hope that this chapter answers to what you were thinking about previously~ Enjoy!

To AKARY YAMI  
I hope that you will not be too disappointed by this chapter of her transformation. Have a great weekend!

To my Readers  
I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend ahead of you! Enjoy!  
And thank you Guest, I have re-editted this chapter for the changes to two paragraph.


	6. One Day

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 6: One Day**

She froze for a moment when she heard his voice, her movements were slow as she turned to come face to face for the very first time in her human form with the silver fox that had taught and trained her in many aspects. Their eyes locked for a moment, his cold eyes calculating before they almost soften with realization of who it was.

He was finally able to look upon her not as a fox, but in person for the first time. Kagome gave him a shy smile, somewhat feeling afraid of his reaction to her appearance. In her joy at recovering her own body, Kagome had forgotten about her lack of clothes until she saw Youko's approach as he took off his tunic before her to place it around her body.

Kagome gasped out in surprise as she turned her back to him trying to quickly tie the tunic close as closely as possible with clumsy fingers. She heard him chuckle in amusement, as she turned to look at him rather indignantly when she was finally covered up properly. The silence between them was thick in the air as the two foxes looked at one another for a long time, before Youko turned his back towards her saying that it was time for them to return to the den.

She followed him without a word, trailing behind him, her footsteps louder than his, which Youko then rethink that there is a need to train her new body to fight and defend, rather than as when she was in her animal form. Youko sighed mentally at the thought of training her like that of a kit from the very basic as they returned in silence. Apparently her transformation came as a shock to most of the bandits that were at the den as they started wolf whistling at Kagome, teasing her loudly with their lewd invites but they meant no harm.

The main den of where Kagome would usually sleep with Youko when she was in her fox form, was now left for her own personal use as the male fox told her that he would see to other sleeping arrangements for himself. She was left alone, but the emptiness of the room nagged at her that something else was missing as she laid down in bed to seek sleep. Youko had other reasons for seeking out his own sleeping arrangements, and much to his annoyance of how Kuronue would usually tease him with his own emotions, he hate that the fruit bat was almost always right about things when it comes to him.

Youko glared at the stars that were shining ever so brightly in the night as he settled himself in a tree for the nights to come. And for subsequent morning to come, Youko made changes and arrangements to the lessons that he had prepared for Kagome, especially with her now newly transformed body. Though he had to admit that she is a looker and no plain Jane.

Her training got harder and more tiring as Youko continuously pushed Kagome to her limit. When Kagome had thought Inuyasha to be a slave driver, she was about wrong, especially with the way that Youko would train and nag at her almost all the time. And just as when the vixen thought that she would have a break, she was pushed again to her limit after a mere few minutes of training. However it was something that Kagome had to thank Youko for, and because of him, she was finally able to get a better grasp of her own abilities as a fox, in both humanoid and animal form.

However there was something else that he was unable to teach, and she struggled with it every day, to find her own unique abilities and also of the type of fox breed that she is. Days turned to months as she continued to be ignorant not by choice of her own species type, but to her own potential. And just like that, Kagome disappeared one day from Youko's infamous bandit group in search of herself.

* * *

A/N:

To Not logged in  
Thanks, I'm glad that you like it!

To Jayne  
You're welcome, and here's the next update, enjoy!

To ShadowFoxDemon  
I'm sorry to disappoint on the part that each chapters are so short, I will try to make it longer in future, no guarantee though. Hope that you enjoy this quick chapter.

To Mimiru  
I will get down to the details of her appearance real soon, please be patient with me, and meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!

To Valleygoat  
It's hard to say at times, but who's to deny what's present to them upfront at times?

To Guest  
I did not take it offensively, so please do not worry on that, in fact I would like to thank you for pointing out to me the mistakes that I have made. And I have made changes to what you have pointed out. I do apologize that I did not make it known that clearly through my writing about her actions. I will try to further improve myself, but thank you very much for your input! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and other stories.

To demongirl2003  
I hope that you enjoy this story!

To Izno  
Well he could have mistaken that the human form of Kagome was someone that had attacked the vixen form of Kagome.  
Enjoy!

To AKARY YAMI  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And am so glad that you are enjoying this read thus far!

To Jessica  
I'm glad that you are enjoying this story thus far! All I can say is, enjoy!

To my Readers  
I hope that all of you are enjoying this story thus far. And like what I said to Jessica, all I can say is to Enjoy!


	7. Centuries Later

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 7: Centuries Later  
**  
In a blink of an eye, a few hundred years had passed when she created the barrier that separated the demons and the humans. She had tried entering into Makai where most of the demons stay, but could not find who she was looking for. Sesshoumaru was however not one of them, he though stays in Ningenkai and oversees Makai from everywhere.

And in Ningenkai, Kagome was almost found to be with Sesshoumaru, two legends from stories of the olden days where legends, myths and folklore were all living beings that haunts and hunts humans and one another, while there were those that protect the humans and their own as well. Not a day passed that she did not think about the other that had guided her when she was a mere vixen, lost and on the run from those that are looking to kill her. Back then there were no laws against poachers or even against killing without reasoning, it was all merely for survival, if not for the joy of killing. Even till now, Kagome could not get use to the fact of merely killing someone or anyone without reasoning, but should there be a need for it she was just as ruthless and merciless as Sesshoumaru is.

Since the days that Kagome left Youko and the bandits, she had transformed back into her vixen form where it was most comfortable and something that felt more natural to her. And it was about in that form that she stumbled upon Sesshoumaru one day when she was out hunting for her dinner. He was patrolling the Western Lands with Rin and Jaken trailing along with him. They are pack to him, and Kagome trailed them for a while. Kagome was told quite a few hundred years ago that he had noticed her the very first time that he noticed her scent when she was hunting, and it was not all that difficult to take notice of her aura or unique energy. It was like a form of fingerprint in identifying the various types of demons.

And when Sesshoumaru finally made it known on one night when she was trailing not far from them, Kagome had hung her head in embarrassment as she explained to him that she was merely trailing him and his pack because they were something that was familiar to her, and people that she knew from the time of the Final Battle. It was her sentiments as a human and something that Sesshoumaru did not understand then, but Sesshoumaru told her that she would have to train up and be strong in order to be part of his pack. And from then, Kagome trained with him at times when he was, if not she would sometimes try to think of certain styles that she often seen used by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha and a way to make it even more efficient.

However that was not enough, but even so, Sesshoumaru had been for a while accepted Kagome as pack even before they re-encountered one another again. Now, Kagome is just as skillful as Sesshoumaru with her own advantage over him and most of the other demons, but Sesshoumaru was different, he had build up a mild immunity of sort against her powers but that does not mean that he could not be harmed by her still. Now as Kagome sat in her office looking out of the window of the top few levels that was meant for only Sesshoumaru and her, Kagome thought back about the many things of the past that seem to be hitting her a lot more often lately, and sighed uncharacteristically.

"I have news from the Toddler," came the emotionless voice of her long time companion as Kagome swerved her chair to face him, her eyes wide almost disbelieving.

Kagome knew better, Sesshoumaru did have his ways in getting the information that he wanted, especially when it is something that he promised. For so many years, she had been trying to find out the whereabouts of Youko and Kuronue mainly, but it was always those that are in Reikai that is withholding information that she wanted. And now that information are finally within her grasp, Kagome stood to walk over to the great dog demon as she stood before him, half a head shorter than he is as she looked into his cool golden eyes unwavering. There was so many things that she wanted to know all at once, but she knows it was something that she would have to wait for an answer.

"Tonight," was all he told her before he turned to leave the female demon alone in her office as she only looked at where he once stood before of her.

There were so many things that she missed of them both dearly, most especially Youko. In all honesty, Kagome felt that it was awkward and that something was lacking when they no longer shared the same bed, or when he would no longer play with her when they were both in their animal forms. And all these started happening when Youko found out of her human form. It was as though he was suddenly shying away from her, though she knew plenty of what he does at night from time to time whenever he and the other boys would head out to a demon village. The girls of the Tanuki Inn were of course exotic looking and knew how to please a man, it made her feel left out, but that was not quite it, jealousy and envy were the words, but Kagome would never say.

Now after the many centuries that has passed by, Kagome would finally be able to see them again.

* * *

A/N:

To Jayne  
Hahaha I guess that would be what most would happen to really like to happen, though I think that I will be taking this story to a different direction, more of with Kagome, Kurama/Youko. I hope that the upcoming chapter will not be of a disappointment to you. Enjoy!

To Mimiru  
I hope that this Chinese New Year gift to everyone that enjoys this story, will not be too disappointed in the story thus far, more so especially you. As to how the story develops, I'm really playing it as it comes into mind. Enjoy!

To KEdakumi  
I guess for that back story of when Kagome was with Youko, Kuronue and the bandits, I would most probably be writing it into a few chapters as part of her memories. Or something along those line? Hope that you will enjoy this new chapter!

To Izno  
I guess there will be some development in their relationship, though as for plot wise, I guess I'm more or less playing by what my mind can come up with for now. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To t-rats  
Glad that you like the fanfiction so much! Hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

To ShadowFoxDemon  
I do know how that feels, though I hope that this little Chinese New Year gift to everyone is does suffice for the time being. Hope that you enjoy this!

To Jessica  
I hope that this chapter answer your questions, and the upcoming one as well. Enjoy!

To AKARY YAMI  
Don't get me wrong, though yes of course everyone do misses her, some just too egoistical to admit or saying much about it. I hope that you have a fun weekend as well! Enjoy!

To my Readers  
I hope that all of you will be looking forward to the long weekend, I do know that the new chapter is up fast, but this is for the Chinese New Year occasion as a present to everyone waiting for the new updates to this story. Enjoy and have a great Chinese New Year! Enjoy!


	8. Finally

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 8: Finally  
**  
Her nervousness was starting to get to her as Kagome started to fidget from where she was seated. Sesshoumaru, who was seated beside of Kagome, saw the signs and told her just as coldly to stop. Kagome looked at him almost as though she was in distress but stopped after a moment. She was worried mainly, what if he did not recognize her, what if he had forgotten all about her, or worse yet, what if he had been avoiding her all these while and she had to dig him out. It was perhaps the wrong choice for her to search as hard to seek out Youko, Kuronue and the rest of the bandit team.

Sesshoumaru knows Kagome well as he sighed mentally but reached over to place a comforting hand upon her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze to let her know that everything would be fine. Kagome smiled tightly as she looked at him before standing to move towards him as she leaned down to hug the aged Daiyoukai. She had not expected him to return her hug or least of all allow her to sit upon his lap. Koenma had busied himself with something else, trying to avert his eyes as to what was being shown before of him. The great Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, was known to not show affection or emotion of any kind to anyone and everyone, and seeing it happening before his eyes for the first time was something that made him shy away and feel somewhat fearful for his life.

Kagome stayed where she was, in his lap her worry causing her heart to race in thought of what would be Youko's reaction should he see her once again, and how greatly have he changed should he be willing to meet or face her. Sesshoumaru awkwardly patted Kagome's back soothingly as he whispered to her in reassurance with a low growl in his throat. When she finally got back up on her own and off his feet, the sight of Reikai's best Spirit Detective team greeted them.

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded in his cold monotonous, standing as he glared down at the co-ruler of Reikai.

"My Lord, please simmer down, his soul is amongst them I assure you," Koenma nearly squeaked out as he tried to composure and maintain his authority amongst the many gathered there.

Kagome stood beside of Sesshoumaru as she eyed the team of Spirit Detective, her head turned towards the child ruler as she too questioned him of what he meant to have the Spirit Detective there. Koenma motioned for Kurama to come forth as Hiei stood a few steps behind of him, weary of what might and could happen here.

Shuichi Minamino other wise known as Kurama amongst his friends and team member found peace and sudden silence in his head especially when Youko Kurama is one to be usually full of remarks and comments of his own. Hiei noticed it as well as he glanced at the fox, their mind connected for a moment as he questioned the fox spirit of Youko Kurama what was going on. Again, he refuse to answer as Kurama bowed to the Daiyoukai and the female with him low enough to show signs of respect of that to royalty and of higher power.

"He is the one my Lord," Koenma said as he bowed to him before indicating to the rest of the team to leave the room with a very loud Yusuke Urameshi making all sort of ruckus and noise, demanding to know what was going on. Koenma who was in his form of that a teenager, clasped his hand to the brash and rude Yusuke as he dragged him out with the team following, letting both Sesshoumaru and Kagome know that he would be back shortly to give them their moment of privacy.

Sesshoumaru did not both at all to acknowledge of what was being said in his own way of dismissal as he looked at Kagome, standing beside of her as he watches of the many emotions that was going through her head.

"Youko?" she questioned softly, unsure of herself. She saw the shift in the boy before her as he grew slightly taller, his muscles more defined through his clothes as his auburn red hair turned to that of a shade of silver white, very much similar to that of Sesshoumaru's and those eyes of green were now replaced with his eyes of gold that she recognized.

Her mouth was dry as she was unsure of what else to say, the handsome fox youkai that was before her, shared his home and warmth with her, as well as being her guide during her stay with him. Sesshoumaru saw that it was his turn to leave the room as he exited without their knowledge, remaining outside of the office should she need him.

Her eyes started to well up in tears as she held back her sob, going towards the Youko Kurama that had taken her under his wings as she hugged him around his waist, sobbing quietly into his pink uniform. For a moment she remained where she was, finally able to see the male after so many years of waiting and searching. Kagome pulled back as she looked up at the male, he was always so cool and composed as though nothing could ever affect him.

"Kagome, you've grown," was all he said, his eyes somewhat soften as he studied the young vixen before of him. It had been many centuries, and there too were things that he regretted and refuse to let anyone know of it. Shuichi Minamino was his vessel to house his soul, and now he was finally able to see the vixen that he was smitten with in the past.

* * *

A/N:

To MangaGirl  
Was it difficult for you when you took up chinese? How was the celebration for you? Happy Chinese Lunar New Year to you!

To Jayne  
Oh, don't worry about it. And here's an update!

To Mimiru  
Here's an update, though I will be explaining those in the other chapters! Enjoy!

To Izno  
Oh~ I think you would have to wait for another chapter to see their reaction, hope that you enjoy it!

To AKARY YAMI  
Don't worry about it, I know the distraction as well, though I too have my stack of homework to settle. Good luck and hope that you enjoy this story!

To my Readers  
Happy Chinese Lunar New Year everyone! I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter update!


	9. Dates

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 9: Dates  
**  
Their first meeting was somewhat awkward for the both of them, but subsequently, it had gotten better. And also because of Youko's appearance, transforming into the ever-familiar silver fox that Kagome had first met in his own bedchambers. Kurama too got to know Kagome better and could not help but to start falling for her. They both found it charming how she had remained the same since the day that Youko had known her, and so innocent and pure. Kurama could tell that she was never meant to be a conquest in Youko's view and he felt a peace within them every time that they are with Kagome.

At first Kagome had found it awkward, shy even when seeing the other again, it was nice this time though, that she did not have the emotion of fear and paranoia getting the better of her when they got to meet again. Instead on quite a few times that they met, Kagome did find it a little annoying how Kurama's little shadow would tag along, as though thinking that he would be able to escape detection from her. It was only subsequently in the later stage when Kagome had a talk to him with polite requests that he stopped following them on their dates, leaving the two alone.

Youko was happy most of the time, contented in fact whenever he was close and near to Kagome. Kurama reflected similar emotions as Youko, only he was more of a gentleman in every ways when they are with her. Sometimes though, Youko would even appear through his human host to heat things up a little. He always found it cute the way she would blush so prettily as she berated him half heartedly, even Kurama would do so in their shared mind, but in actually fact, he had actually enjoyed it. Kagome was the few that remained save and not in harms way, especially when his fan club in school found out of his current love interest. The girls had over dramatized their tears and action, some begging him even, but did nothing to harm Kagome, or so he had thought since she is always without harm.

Kagome on the other hand, had quite a few interesting encounters and confrontations with Kurama's fan club at her own school, but they were easy enough to deal with, and with little effort from Kagome as well. Humans _are_ somewhat ridiculous she had to agree with the demons on some points, but they are also very interesting and some are good role models in which they as youkai could take a leave out of one of their pages. She was content with spending time with Youko and Kurama both, sometimes finding it awkward when they both switch over but nonetheless still enjoyed their antics.

Never once on their mission, would Kagome joined them, and never once was she ever placed in harm's way just because she was going out with the silver fox on countless of dates when manageable. They were both busy people, however she did not let on to anyone but Sesshoumaru of what she does, and what she knows. It was all part of her secrets that she had chosen to keep to herself until when she feel was right to tell. The deception was simple, and do enjoy it sometimes, to pretend that there was no worries in the world whenever they were together, but Kagome knows the painful truth of it all.

Though for the first time in ages since coming back into Ningenkai, Kagome and Kurama both took their date into Makai where demons and some humans would reside in. It had worried Kurama at first when Kagome told him of where to meet in their next date as he was on full alert of their surroundings. He had even requested for Hiei to join them, but was rejected flatly by the small forbidden child who ignored the silver fox's request.

Things was certainly going to be more challenging.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello all! I'm sorry that it took so long to update a chapter, it has been rather hectic these month plus, and I'm piled with too many things to do. I will try to update as fast as I could and hope that you all are patient with me. Again I do apologies for the late update and hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Cheers and enjoy the rest of the weekend!

To KEdakumi  
Thank you, hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To Taeniaea  
Thank you! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To demongirl2003  
I'll let you know very soon in the next chapter for sure! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Guest  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To AKARY YAMI  
I hope that you are managing well with you load of homework at the moment, and I'm so glad that you love the last chapter, hope that you enjoy this as well!

To dark-driex-07  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To foxluna  
Things might become more interesting I hope, haha you'll have to read to find out which of the two would be with her! Enjoy!

To Angel-Rias  
I'm not too sure, but I am thinking of incorporating him into the next chapter for sure! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To k-popluver4eva  
Here's an update! Sorry it took so long! Hope that you enjoy it!


	10. The World In-Between

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 10: The World In-Between  
**  
Kurama was early as Youko told him a few stories of what happened in the past before she disappeared one day and the death that follows after Kuronue. It was almost disheartening, but their heart raced when they caught sight of Kagome walking towards them, a smile upon her face as she waved at them. It has been years, a hundred of years or so since she last returned to Makai.

However there was something else that Kagome had in mind as she reached where Kurama was waiting for her in the middle of a secluded park that have been abandoned long ago. It was one of the few places that she had set up misdirection spells and wards that she had set up for both Sesshoumaru and her. Kagome smiled as she took his hand to lead between a tree that seemed to be shrouded by nothing but dark shadows. Kurama was hesitant at first, wanting to ask her a question, but instead shook his head as he followed her through the path. It surrounded him, it was like a void, cold and empty, however just as he was trying to look through the darkness, Kagome suddenly tugged at him pulling Kurama to him, saving him in the nick of time from being trampled by the foot that seemingly appeared next to him.

His eyes widened in shock as Kagome tugged him on until they were nearing the end of the void where a spark of light could be seen. It seemed to Kurama that things here were ever-changing, and it disoriented him somewhat. When they exited he was somewhat surprise of having not been to this part of Makai, like what she had told him that they would be going there.

"This is not Makai Kagome," Kurama said somewhat surprise as he took in the sight around of him, noticing how very much like kabuki-cho but more like when it was back in the days when they were heavily influenced by the western culture.

"You're somewhat correct in that," Kagome told him as she led him down the main road, looking for a place. "We're in the World in between of Makai and Reikai," she told him.

This was the world in which rarely would people know about, one of the most well-kept secret in the world of Makai and Reikai. She told him of how this world came to be, as Kagome brought him into an Inn that she frequent. Smiling as she allowed a female Tanuki to serve her, leading them to a private room with a balcony of its own. And when they were left alone, Kagome asked him things of casual, slowly ebbing her way into things that they had formerly shared, sometimes even going in depth of things that they were never given the chance to.

Sake was poured and snacks were served as they talked through their meal, laughing at times, evening making jokes of what happened in their lives. They even ended up seating side by side of one another as they leaned against one another for support. Their eyes meet for a moment as they were looking at one another through many laughter and smiles, their eyes drifted down to the other's lips and then they were both fighting for air when their lips met for the first time for all. It was interesting, Youko the silver fox that resided within the body of Kurama had been waiting for centuries to try this to only get it now, whilst for Kagome, her mind was in an alcoholic haze as she enjoyed her first kiss from the one that she had wanted to know what it was like for years.

For someone like Kurama who has not touched the lips of another female this intimately and for such long time period. Youko taught Kurama through gaining control of their shared body to give Kagome the most unforgettable kiss of her life yet as they pushed her gently down to the ground where she was practically drowning in the new-found sensation that she thoroughly enjoying.

"My, my, Lady Kagome, one would really not have expected to see you here after so many centuries," a handsome said as he leaned against the frame of the sturdy sliding shoji screen.

The two youngster parted quickly with a somewhat loud growl of annoyance coming from Kurama and Youko for having something enjoyable taken away by this disturbance of an intrusion. His eyes met those of gold molten eyes shining with a certain twinkle of amusement and mischief as the male studied the both of them. The male is good-looking he would have to admit, hair of pure white with a golden sheen to it, his skin a smooth milky alabaster color with high cheekbones that were not so prominent that it became something too vulgar. The male is like the perfect androgynous beauty that could tempt both male and female alike. The male even tempted and appeal to the fox in Kurama for a moment as they watched how elegantly he took a step forward to gently slide the shoji door close with his steady gaze upon them all the time.

"I'm sorry but one did not expect for the likes of you to drop in so casually without much of a notice my lord," a flustered looking Kagome replied once she made herself somewhat more presentable through the hazy mind of hers.

"You've always been a poor drinker my dear. Now do tell me, to what or whom do we owe the pleasure to this special appearance of yours in _this_ World," the unidentified male questioned with mild curiosity his eyes looking over to Kurama who sat there all proper and polite with an almost unreadable face as he watched the interaction between the stranger and his current date.

Kagome was silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts as she looked at the handsome male before of her, her body somewhat leaning forward as they eyes locked and held together for a moment, a coy smile upon his lips as he licked his lower lips in interest. It was only when their lips were nearly touching did Kagome pull away as though breaking free from a kind of sleep that she was in, despite of her foggy mind.

"You're still as good as ever I see, that pup must have taught you well," The male said with a satisfied smile before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon Kagome lips.

He stood to walk away with a brief wave goodbye and a wink to Kagome before disappearing when they Shoji door closed behind him once more. Kurama was pacifying Youko with what seemed like an intimate scene before their eyes as they watched the formal sitting position of which Kagome was in, returned to something more comfortable a she leaned her weight on one of the hand supporting her on the floor to take a quick shot of sake.

"I think you may have had enough Kagome," Kurama said, only this time, the voice of Youko Kurama came through as he took her into his arms to allow Kagome to lean her weight against his body. It was not everyday that he was able to transform so easily and with control into who he is, or to just merely take over the conscious of the dear sweet Shuichi Minamino that loves their human mother so dearly. In fact, this is a rare occurrence that has happened for the very first time.

"Just one more," Kagome pleaded looking into his eyes with such innocence that it disarmed Youko and his counterpart almost instant as they gave her another cup, but instead she rang for another bottle of sake. They were _played_ by a younger kitsune it would seemed as Youko almost smiled at it, but instead the smile kept tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Come now Kagome, you need to stop or you'll be punished," he said in a mock reprimanding manner. He saw the curious look in Kagome's eyes she turned her attention to him head tilting slightly back to look into his gold flaked green eyes, her lips forming a perfect 'O' in a soft questioning like tone.

Her body turned towards him as she leaned forward her arms and hands stretched to support her upper body as it was placed near his sides. Her being this close and after what had happened to them earlier was enough to tempt him to take it up another notch. Even when a silent female Tanuki entered with a new bottle of sake, they did not bother, their eyes were locked and transfixed onto one another. This time however, Youko was the first to kiss Kagome, one of his hand around her head to keep her from escaping him as his other slide around her waist to keep her closer to him.

"Yes, you _will_ be punished my dear vixen," Youko murmured huskily into her lips before recapturing it, his legs trapping hers under it as Youko rolled atop of her, the appearance of his former self slowly reappearing. It had been a long time since he had experience such smooth transition and the way Kurama had seemingly blended into his like they were one from the very beginning.

"Youko, you're back," Kagome whispered with a smile as she reached out with both her hands to gently touch the side of his face to bring his down to hers for another long kiss.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
Hello! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the delay in updates, I was more or less as everyone could see, more focussed on the other stories, and also work. Again thanks for the patience, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To k-popluver4eva  
Sorry on that challenging part, but I do hope that this chapter would explain that better, especially the new World and some appearances etc. Though I may have changed it and might put it into the next chapter to further explain the challenges part. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Valleygoat  
Thank you, and yes I will try to be more careful with my mistakes. Though I must admit that I do not read through the story again at times to save some time, but I will keep it in mind to do so! Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Tenshi Kagome1312  
Hello~ I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To rosesterling100  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
